


Midnight Conversation

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their conversation in the middle of the night when Inoo is having a work to do and Yabu gets bored. *sorry, I'm not good with summary.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Conversation

**Title:** Midnight Conversation  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (Inoobu~)  
 **Genre:** Fluff *I guess, I'm new to this, sorry~*  
 **Summary :** Their conversation in the middle of the night when Inoo is having a work to do and Yabu gets bored. *sorry, I'm not good with summary.*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Color coding :  
Yabu is red  
Inoo is Blue

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s already half past eleven at night but Inoo is still drawing a sketch in the living room of Jump House. 7 are playing games in Keito's room, Takaki is watching movie Daiki and Hikaru in Takaki’s room. Yabu, being a nice boyfriend, accompany Inoo who seems to be so busy. He sit beside Inoo who is drawing with his pencil. He tried his best not to bother his busy boyfriend, but in the end he had an urge to kiss Inoo.

“Kei-chan~ Can I have a kiss?” said Yabu with a puppy eyes.

“Didn’t I just give you one a minute ago?” Inoo replied, his eyes still on his sketch book. He keeps drawing. Yabu frown a bit. Yes, indeed he just had one, but one kiss is not enough, right?

“But it’s not enough. Please, give me one more?” Yabu tried to get a kiss from his boyfriend. Inoo doesn’t even look at Yabu, he keep busy with the drawing he is doing.

“No. No is a no. Just be a good boy, and you‘ll get more than just a kiss.” Said Inoo with a seducing tone, he even stop drawing and look Yabu’s eyes.

“Really?” Yabu reassuring excitedly.

“Yes, so be a good boy. Ii no?” said Inoo with a cute tone. Of course Yabu couldn’t decline Inoo’s offer.

“OKEI~” he replied. He sure get all fired up. Well, no one can blame him, because all the shows and performance Jump have been doing, he and Inoo didn’t get enough time to do ‘things’. Tomorrow they finally have a day of, and he thinks he can do ‘it’ with Inoo, but since Inoo is busy, he get his hopes up. That’s why he get all fired up hearing Inoo’s words just now.

“Good. Here, why don’t you lie your head on my lap.” Inoo offer his lap. He continued his drawing. Yabu happily lie his head to Inoo’s lap. Yabu wait Inoo to finish his drawing patiently.

“Nee, Kei-chan, What are you drawing?” Yabu tried to start a conversation which is welcomed by Inoo nicely.

“A home, a house. I’m designing one.” Inoo replied with wide smile in his face.

“What for? No… I mean, for who?” Yabu asked curiously.

“for Yuya “ said Inoo.

“He? Nani? Yuyan? Why?” Yabu even more curious after heard Inoo’s answer. Why would he draw a house for Yuya?

“No. I didn’t mean Takaki Yuya, I mean Tegoshi Yuya. He said he want to built a house for him and Masuda. Sweet isn’t he?” Inoo replied, then he giggled cutely.

“Oh. … …” Yabu suddenly became all quite. Inoo, being a care boyfriend, notice that Yabu is very quite. Too quite.

“Kou? What’s wrong honey?” he asked worriedly.

“Nothing.” Yabu tried to hide his uneasiness, even though he knew it will fail.

“Come on, you know I won’t fall for that. Tell me what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” Inoo stops drawing and look at Yabu’s eyes.

“You like a sweet guys aren’t you Kei?” Yabu asked with small voice, but Inoo can hear that.

“Yes, why?” Inoo confused.

“I’m sorry I can’t be one. . . .” Yabu replied and covering his face with a pillow nearby. Inoo smiles, he never thought that Yabu can be like this, so cute. He remove the pillow from Yabu face. Then he look at Yabu. Yabu keep avoiding eye contact with Inoo.

“Look at my eyes, please.” Inoo demanded. Yabu do as he told. He looks at Inoo eyes, those beautiful eyes, one out of so many reasons he falls for Inoo.

“Listen. If you are not sweet, I won’t said ‘yes’ when you confessed to me back then.” Inoo caressing Yabu’s hair. Yabu get up from his position and then facing Inoo.

“But I never did something sweet like Tegoshi did to Masuda.” Yabu reasoned out. Inoo giggles, he really thinks that Yabu is very cute now. If he is not busy with his drawing, he just might rape Yabu now.

“You are sweet in your own way Kou. Believe me, you are sweet.” Inoo trying to make Yabu believe. But, yes, that is what really Inoo thinks. For Inoo, Yabu is sweet enough, even too sweet for him. In fact, it's on out of thousand reason

“Thank you. I love you Kei-chan.” Yabu said. He is about to kiss Inoo, but then a beautiful hand stops his lips.

“No. I said no kissing before I finish. Be patient okay? It just takes few more lines to finish.” Inoo smiles then he draw again. Yabu pouted and let a sigh, of course Inoo heard that.

“Come on, don’t sigh like that, and please no pouting. It’s almost finish, so wait a little longer okay?” said Inoo while keep drawing.

“I’m really going to tear your clothes after you finish.” Said Yabu, being impatient.

“Patient I said. Or ---“ Inoo was about to warn Yabu but his words were being cut by Yabu.

“Yes yes, I know. I will wait. In fact if it’s for you I don’t mind waiting, even if it takes years to finish.” Yabu rolled his eyes. Inoo sure happy to heard that.

"You love me so much, aren't you?" Said Inoo followed with his giggle.

"Yes. My love is as big as the universe, I love you that much you know~" Said Yabu confidently. It making Inoo blush so hard, but Yabu didn't see that.

“Now, that was sweet.” Said Inoo while drawing his last line. He put down his pencil and kiss Yabu passionately. Then Yabu broke their hot kiss.

“So you are finish with that?” said Yabu while pointing Inoo’s sketch book. Inoo nodded. Yabu kiss Inoo again, this time he started it. Inoo getting bored with just kisses so he said :  
“Satisfy with just kisses? I thought you were going to rape me senseless.” Inoo said with seducing tone and expression, it makes Yabu get fired up.

“Hell Yes I will.” Yabu stand up and carry Inoo to their bedroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* It's my first fic. And I guess it's no good huh. *sigh again*  
Thank you for reading though~  
Please do leave comment, so I can improve~

^^


End file.
